Who Said
by ZimIzumi
Summary: Siapa bilang bocah berumur 5 tahun tidak punya cinta sejati?/"Jangan pegangan tangan! Menulut buku yang Nalu baca, kalo cowok sama cewek pegangan tangan, nanti bisa hamil!"/Happy SasuSaku Fanday Everyone!


Siapa bilang bocah berumur 5 tahun tidak punya cinta sejati?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**AU-NS, drabble, for SasuSaku Fanday**_

_**Don't like? Don't read, please?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kedua tangan mungil yang saling bertautan itu bergerak-gerak mengiringi langkah mereka. Deep blue dan soft pink. Onyx dan emerald. Laki-laki dan perempuan. Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Haruno. Senyum bahagia yang seolah-olah menunjukan 'kami-pasangan-paling-bahagia' mengembang di bibir keduanya.

Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan beriringan tanpa melepas genggaman tangan mereka. Suara derap kaki mereka yang selaras membentuk sebuah ritme yang teratur bersama semilir angin. Semuanya begitu tampak tenang sampai seekor, ralat, seorang bocah berambut kuning melepas kaitan tangan mereka dengan paksa.

"Jangan pegangan tangan! Menulut buku yang Nalu baca, kalo cowok sama cewek pegangan tangan, nanti bisa hamil!" kata bocah kuning bernama Naruto Namikaze tersebut.

"Maksudmu apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan pandangan sinis.

"Maksud Nalu, kalau kamu pegangan tangan sama Saku, nanti Saku bisa hamil!" jelas Naruto.

Keheningan melanda mereka semua. Sementara angin meniup-niup dan mengajak seragam TK mereka menari, Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan 'Hayo-lo-Sakura-hamil' tidak jelasnya.

"Naru, ayo pulang!" suara yang berasal dari seorang wanita berambut merah, Kushina Namikaze, ibu Naruto. Setelah berpamitan dan memberikan tatapan 'Hayo-lo-Sakura-hamil' terakhir, Naruto pulang bersama ibunya.

.

.

.

Suara piring yang beradu dengan sendok dan garpu memenuhi ruang makan keluarga Uchiha. Tak ada seorang pun yang berbicara selama makan. Ntah karena mereka terlalu lapar atau untuk menjaga sopan santun.

Sasuke menelan makanannya lalu membuka mulut untuk berbicara.

"Itachi-nii, memangnya kalau cowok sama cewek berpegangan tangan, cewek itu bisa hamil ya?" tanya Sasuke polos.

Ruang makan keluarga Uchiha dilanda keheningan. Tak ada suara sama-sekali. Tak ada suara piring yang beradu dengan sendok dan garpu.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" tawa Itachi meledak bersamaan dengan kikikkan milik Mikoto dan seringai tipis Fugaku.

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?" tanya Itachi sambil menahan tawanya.

"Kata Naruto, aku ngga boleh megang tangan Saku. Nanti Saku bisa hamil,"

"Ehm, begini Sasu, intinya, berpegangan tangan itu tidak membuat seseorang hamil. Jadi, walau kau memegang tangan Saku, Saku nggak hamil," jelas Fugaku. Dan ketenangan kembali menguasai ruang makan tersebut.

.

.

.

Setelah sekitar dua tahun belajar dan bermain tidak bersama Bobo di Taman Kanak-kanak, akhirnya Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto lulus dan akan melanjutkan ke tingkatan yang lebih tinggi, Sekolah Dasar.

Perpisahan ini diadakan di gedung Konoha Hall. Mulai dari tari, hingga drama sudah di tampilkan. Sementara anak-anak lain sedang menonton paduan suara, Sasuke menarik Sakura ke taman belakang gedung.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura.

"E-e-e-eto... eh, a-a-ano...," Sasuke tergagap.

"Kenapa?"

"Da-daisuki da yo! Sakura-chan!" kata Sasuke dengan wajah semerah tomat.

.

.

.

Sakura Uchiha tersenyum kecil memandangi foto saat kelulusannya di TK, saat pertama kali Sasuke menyatakan cinta padanya. Di foto itu, ia tampak begitu bahagia bersama Sasuke yang merangkulnya.

"Ah, tak terasa sudah 20 tahun semenjak kejadian itu," kata Sasuke sebuah pelukan dan kecupan hangat pada istrinya, Sakura.

"Ya. Dan aku tiba-tiba teringat akan perkataan Naruto," jawab Sakura sembari mengenang kalimat sahabatnya saat mereka masih di Taman Kanak-kanak.

"Jangan pegangan tangan! Menulut buku yang Nalu baca, kalo cowok sama cewek pegangan tangan, nanti bisa hamil!" begitulah kata Naruto saat itu.

"Nah, sekarang kau sudah tau kan penyebab yang sebenarnya?" Sasuke menyeringai.

"Sasuke, aku sudah mengetahuinya," dengus Sakura.

"Bagaimana dengan merasakannya?" seringai Sasuke melebar melihat wajah merah padam istrinya. Dan tawa Sasuke pun akhirnya meledak.

—**FIN—**

.

.

_Siapa bilang saya nggak butuh review? :3_

_Review please?_


End file.
